dnseafandomcom-20200214-history
Patch Version 222
Patch Version 222, also called Dark Justice: Arch Heretic Game Patch, is a content update released on 27 December 2016. It features the creation of new spin-off class Arch Heretic, as well as updates to dungeons, items, tooltips and changes to Garden of Time and Space. Changelog General * New Character: Arch Heretic (Creation of Dark Avenger/Silver Hunter also enabled) ** Available until 23 January 2017 * Lv93 Distorted Zone (Rhadames) ** Main Quest: Extra Chapter 6: Turning Point ** Side Quest: Belks’ Worries Episode; Fargani's Request Episode; Mysterious Woman Episode ** Dungeons: Cathedral Confessional (Lv93); Dry Sand Swamp (Lv93) * Community System Improvements ** Party Reward System Added * Growth Guide Added ** Added New Lv93 Content Goals and Content Rewards ** Added Equipment Collection Window for equipment comparison * Character Selection/Creation Window Renewal ** Character selection and creation window now have a new background and UI. ** Original Characters and Spinoff Characters can now be created at the same place. ** Unnecessary animation has been removed to shorten the time required to select and create a character. Game Improvements * 2nd Password Reset Link Added * Dragon's Scale Store Lv90 Legend Grade Dragon Jade Added ** Managed by Priestess of Darkness Madeleine in Garden of Time and Space * Duel Dragon Nest Improvements * Guide Mission Renewal ** More details have been added on how to accomplish the guide missions. ** Conditions have been changed to be more precise. ** Guide Missions that can be taken until Lv93 have been added. ** Guide Mission rewards have been changed to Gold and EXP which are necessary for beginners. * Guild Base Changes * Goddess's Grief Pouch Contents ** Contents of Goddess’s Grief Pouch will be changed. ** Superior Alteum is removed and Garnet is added. ** An exchange coupon for new Unique grade Goddess’s Title “Teary-eyed” will be added. * Changes in Garden of Time and Space Structure ** Garden of Time and Space Portal is now made up of Garden of Time and Space (Lv90) and Garden of Time and Space (Lv93). * Dragon Jade Enhancement to Level 12 ** Lv93 Dragon Jade item’s maximum enhancement level has been raised to Level 12. ** With the increase in Dragon Jade enhancement level, new enhancement material has not been added. * Character Buff/Debuff Tooltip ** Descriptions for buffs/debuffs due to character skills can now be checked when you mouse over on the icon. When there are changes or additional effects due to EX skill, EX skill tooltip will be shown together. * See Skill Feature ** You can now see the skills of other characters through this feature. * Others ** Nest Gold Pouch Added - When you clear certain nests, Grade Gold Pouch with assigned ownership will be dropped. Applicable for Ice Dragon Nest, Returned Typhoon Kim Nest and Professor K Remedial Class Nest. ** Skill Heraldry Removed - Academic’s C2H5OH Debuff Duration Heraldry cannot be crafted or attained anymore. ** Changes in Fortress of Erosion Store - Level requirement for buying all items in Fortress of Erosion Store has been changed to Lv90. Event Addition * Artbook Event * Limited Edition Arch Heretic Title, God's Hand of Justice Removal * Santa Orc’s Getaway Dungeon (Wonderful Theme Park) Cash Shop Updates Addition * Gardener’s Package * New Hairstyle (All classes) * Arch Heretic Costume * Premium VIP Package Removal * Winter Costume * 2016 Christmas Gacha Box Gacha Box Updates Addition * Adamant Tiger Mount * Cold Mirage Sadnyth Wing * Cold Mirage Sadnyth Tail * Cold Mirage Sadnyth Decal * Cold Mirage Sadnyth Necklace (Complete full set of Cold Mirage Sadnyth for Transformation) * Silver Dragon’s Butterfly Ring External Links * Dark Justice: Arch Heretic Game Patch (Archived) * Arch Heretic Microsite (Archived) Category:Patch Updates